Into The Prison We Go
Into The Prison We Go is a fanmade case by Theboywholovesgames. Plot After solving the murder of Shae Swa, Emma and the player go to the destination that TH3 W0RSH1PP3R had told them to go to, which was surprisingly a prison, only to find the prison warden, Calar Thompson beaten to death with all his teeth bashed out in his own office. They interrogate prisoners Jordan Mile after finding his handprints, Theron Yeris after finding out her relationship with Calar, and Henry Black after finding out he had some issues with the victim. They later find out cops Opril Karin and Saro Caznel had motives to murder Calar. Mid-Investigation, the duo is surprised when they find out that Calar was TH3 W0RSH1PP3R, making them think that he was killed before he could carry out the next hit, leading them to believe one of the cops had murdered him to protect the person he was going to kill. After gathering all the evidence, Emma and the player conclude that Jordan murdered Calar. Jordan denied the evidence being held against him at first, but later admitted, and said he overheard that Calar was planning on blowing up the entire prison for a reason he did not know. Wanting to keep his life, he lockpicked the lock to the warden's office, and beat Calar until he died. Harry understood the motive, but thought he could have told a cop to do something instead of taking action himself. For that reason, Harry sentenced Jordan to an additional 5 Years Inprisonment. In the additional investigation, Saro needs help finding his wallet, and Henry needs help proving that he did not kill anyone and was innocent. After doing so, Chief Max Hoxta promotes the player to Bunto Gardens, ending the case and allowing the next to be played. Stats Victim: *'Calar Thompson' (Found beaten to death with all his teeth bashed out) Murder Weapon: *'Brass Knuckles' Killer: *'Jordan Mile' Suspects Jordan Mile: Height: 6'3 Age: 25 Weight: 214 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile: This suspect is a prisoner- This suspect knows how to lockpick - This suspect knows Martial Arts Appearance: This suspect has blonde hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Theron Yeris: Height: 5'6 Age: 28 Weight: 147 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Profile: This suspect is a prisoner - This suspect knows how to lockpick - This suspect knows Martial Arts Appearance: This suspect has blonde hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Henry Black: Height: 6'0 Age: 49 Weight: 155 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: O- Profile: This suspect is a prisoner - This suspect knows how to lockpick - This suspect knows Martial Arts Appearance: This suspect has black hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Opril Karin: Height: 6'0 Age: 38 Weight: 134 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile: This suspect knows Martial Arts Appearance: This suspect has blonde hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Saro Caznel: Height: 6'3 Age: 61 Weight: 213 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile: This suspect knows how to lockpick Appearance: This suspect has black hair Killer's profile *The Killer Is A Male *The Killer Is A Prisoner *The Killer Knows How To Lockpick *The Killer Knows Martial Arts *The Killer Has Blonde Hair